


happiness bubbling over like a teapot

by madchoerry



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Animal Shelter AU, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, ash pining like any normal teen, because holy shit both deserve it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchoerry/pseuds/madchoerry
Summary: Ash was interested, he really was interested. The thing was Eiji was too distracting, his attention was on the dog and not in Ash at all and that was endearing enough to make the blond's lips quirk.So yeah. Ash took picking strays as a hobby.And Eiji noticed.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	happiness bubbling over like a teapot

**Author's Note:**

> no beta  
> doesn't matter if this flops, I'm satisfied and I need more fluff

Ash never considered himself an animal person. Never had pets as a kid, his house wasn’t big nor small and his father refused to have a dog walking around and shitting everywhere. Sometimes he and his brother would stop to pet a stray dog —skinny with opaque fur. The animal wasn’t old but barely looked like it with the lack of muscle around his bones. He liked feeding it after school, the dog wasn’t picky and ate anything Ash threw on his way. He did that for about four months, the dog started to trust him enough to follow him around and stay even when Ash had nothing to offer.

No name given yet, Griffin told him. He shouldn’t attach himself too much, especially with a street dog in case something happened.

No name given and still one day the dog was gone —Ash never knew if it ran or died.

Besides that dog, Ash never bonded with any animal, yet here he was.

“Hello! What can I do for you?” Always with that cheerful and childish smile. Ash frowned slightly at the boy on the desk while managing the cat on his hands, he only noticed the aggressive way he wiggled.

“Wait. It’s you again.” He chuckled when squinting his eyes and taking a good look at Ash. He swallowed tightly.

“Ah, yeah. Found you another stray.”

* * *

Ash noted the name on his uniform the first time he entered the place, a small —sticky for some reason— nervous dog hanging from his hands. Ash saw it rummaging and breaking bags of trash a few blocks away, he couldn’t leave the animal like that. He did hesitate for the smallest second but knew it was going to die in the streets otherwise.

The dog had struggled for minutes until it felt like trusting Ash or exhausted enough to stop. Luckily there was an animal center near that street, he’d walked by a few times but the place wasn’t one you would notice at first sight. It wasn’t tame but barely caught the attention.

The boy was there. The smile Ash received was probably his customer smile; it felt personal and too warm for his liking.

Eiji started fumbling and much more interested —or only interested— in the squirming dog.

“Ah! Welcome! What’s wrong with this… girl?”

Huh. Ash thought it was a he.

“I found her scavenging on a dumpster.”

Eiji opened his arms. “Handle her over.” Could that even be possible? His smile grew at the dog’s sight, too enraptured. He hummed staring at her lightly. The dog had her head and body rigid but her tail moved a bit. Eiji lowered himself to the floor.

“She seems fine. No fleas or scabs.”

“Scabs?”

Eiji nodded looking up at Ash. His cheeks flushed and he lowered to Eiji’s eye level.

“Strays often have scabs from fights with other dogs or recent wounds.” He ruffled her head lightly. “And she looks healthy enough. You can feel the ribs and hips but she’s not malnourished.” Ash’s finger felt Eiji’s cold thumb before rubbing lightly at her side.

“That means?”

Eiji sighed. “That means either she’s lost or abandoned. She has no collar or tags, so it’s likely the latter. She’s friendly enough with people but seems weary.” The dog seemed more at ease with Eiji and allowed him to pat her back.

“She’s lovely. Why would someone abandon her?”

“Boredom.”

“That’s cruel.” He knew that.

“Well, people are not that considerate.”

Ash was interested, he really was interested. The thing was Eiji was too distracting, his attention was really on the dog and not in Ash and that was endearing enough to make Ash’s lips quirk.

Ash barely had time to blink and stare a bit more. “Oh well, no need to worry. Thank you for bringing her.” Both stood up.

“No problem at all.” He shrugged lightly.

Eiji chuckled and walked towards another door with the dog in hands. He kept petting her and Ash stood there for seconds before hurrying to the street.

* * *

So yeah. Ash took picking strays as a hobby.

And Eiji remembered.

“Just my luck.” Eiji wasn’t alone this time. There was another boy talking to a young lady while she fumbled with a leash and there was a couple chatting with a dog resting on their feet. He had always ignored the audience.

“There was a small cage behind the counter and both had a little trouble when putting the cat inside it but managed with little injury.

“Are you okay?” Ash asked when he saw scratches on Eiji’s palm. He waved his hand at the blond.

“It’s nothing, I’m used to it by now.” The lines were a fresh red. Ash frowned but took his word.

“Guess what.” Eiji said excitedly.

Ash blinked at his outburst and for the smallest fraction he seemed confused. “What?”

“The little dog you brought last time was adopted already. She left a couple of days ago.”

Ash smiled. “That was quick. I thought of paying her a visit.”

Eiji looked at the cage. “What about him?”

Ash rubbed his shoulder. That was kind of embarrassing and he hoped the dirt on his clothes didn’t gave him away.

Some good grace sent Ash to a street with a mewling on the floor.

Of course he would be confused as why in the hell there was the echo of a cat, the street was dead. He was curious enough to find the source behind a storm drain.

The cat was barely a cat with all the wet fur and skinny limbs. And it hissed at him; the cat was the size of Ash’s palm.

He looked around before sticking his hand inside and swearing his good heart because the first thing the cat did was scratch him, then Ash was the one who hissed.

He spent a few good minutes, maybe half an hour, trying to pull the cat out. He succeeded when it stopped struggling, surely realizing he was better with Ash than in the darkness of the place. He had wanted to take a shower as soon as possible.

Ash left all the details out. “Crossed paths with him on the street. He was pretty aggressive.”

Eiji eyed Ash’s hands. “Then I can’t thank you enough.”

“Where’s the bathroom?” Eiji pointed the door to the left. Ash was kind of ashamed, he huffed when looking at the mirror. Hair ruffled, hands dirty.

“I guess, I’ll see you around.” He said after washing his hands and trying to fix his hair somehow. Eiji smiled and nodded, and Ash wanted to stay and talk more about him; about his day or job or anything. He wouldn’t, of course, his shift seemed busy enough and he didn’t want to take Eiji’s time or get him in trouble for some silly exchange of words.

“I’ll come —to see him again.” Ash's grunt was discreet.

And weren’t the strays too docile to him? As cut for that job, like needing some oblivious and caring presence. Ash remembers he heard somewhere that animals could sense the source of calmness in someone. Ash never had pets, and strays didn’t stay long enough for him to call them his. That was fine, his young self was who used to seek animals for some kind of comfort.

Nevertheless he wanted to see the scrawny creature with a crooked tooth and hateful glare.

* * *

Ash was direct, sometimes harsh, understanding and most of all caring —even if people thought of him like a cold, indifferent iron bitch. That was fine, allowed. He never bothered correcting bits of the truth, and sticking to some of those bits never changed shit anyways.

He saw dark eyes and frowned, he wasn’t comfortable with the thought. It’s been a while since he received a smile like Eiji’s. The boy was bright and it was a childish feeling, he knew, to be recognized; Ash used to yearn the attention of one man and he’d been nine and too naive. And the feeling was spoiled not so long after the man was buried. The aftermath was revolting to think; always dragging him with a rough hand that could cover his entire neck —back then. It was the least thing Ash wanted, even now.

And maybe Ash did enjoy Eiji’s dark eyes when crinkled because they reached out for him, almost there but still reaching Ash’s own greens. It was barely tangible and that was more than enough for him.

It wasn’t often.

The streets he ran were far enough to stop letting the boy in; strays in every corner made him see Eiji’s figure knowing he would be petting them affectionately. Once, his hand twitched when a cat hid under a car and stared at him with dilated pupils. Alex was there, and although he was older, he peaked over Ash’s head.

“What‘s up with that cat.”

“Nothing. Let’s go, I’m hungry.” Alex snorted and followed Ash. Later and alone he hoped to see the cat again, he had a piece of meat wrapped in a napkin but no one came. Still, he placed it near the car.

His place was dull, he noticed. He always thought that bothering on decoration wasn’t important, wasn’t something to think about that much. Looking immaculate, dressing up nicely never fitted him. He felt tired.

Still, a flowerpot or a few weeds wouldn’t be that bad, it would help the very, very wonderful view that was Manhattan. Then he pictured the crooked kit near the window, just staring. Or the kit curled near his bed and fucking the blanket with black fur. It didn’t sound so bad.

Ash looked up at the ceiling and remembered the old stray dog he used to pet and how once he rested next to it. The dog went and crouched near Ash, and he had grinned when the dog’s warm belly touched his ankle.

He grabbed his jacket and felt like visiting Eiji.

* * *

“Sure, come see him.” Eiji nodded to the back door.

“So it’s common for you to drag customers to the back?” Ash said, Eiji just shrugged and smiled.

“We do it for customers who plan on adopting. It 's not a tour,” He paused for a second. “You’re adopting the kitten, right?”

Vaguely. “I may.” And Eiji just grinned lightly.

Truly he seemed better than a few weeks ago. Ash could’ve said it was a different cat if it wasn’t for the prominent canine peeking through his mouth.

“Missed me?” He said through the cage bars without sticking a hand inside, the poor thing hissed and bristled the little fur he had. Ash smirked lightly, not surprised by the reaction. Of course the kit didn’t recognize Ash but he did Eiji. At least, the tension was subdued with Eiji’s voice and face in front of the cage. Ash had to look slightly down to see the excited expression. The twitch on his lips was back and caught him by surprise.

“He’s pretty docile, don’t worry. He’s just jumpy and aggressive with new faces but gets attached rather quickly.” The cat looked like he wanted to get close to Eiji but kept his eyes only on Ash.

“So you really love working here.”

Eiji was surprised and turned to Ash, he wasn’t serious nor ashamed yet the blush was telling. Maybe just embarrassed for the blunt truth.

“I do, actually. Believe it or not it’s enjoyable. But, uh… I’m just volunteering.” He scratched his cheek. “I mean, I did plan working but that implies more hours but,” He poked a finger through the bars and this time the cat approached cautiously and pressed his nose against it. “School just got in the way, I guess.” He seemed softer with the cat at reach.

“School.” Bluntly.

Eiji tilted his head, for whatever reason he elaborated. “It’s my last year, so that’s okay.” He opened his mouth but rather than talking about it, he pointed to the kitten. “You want to see him? Uh, try not to invade his personal space or he will get nervous.”

Eiji kept talking about the cat since Ash dropped him by. He could recall easily the medical procedure and how pain killing was to clean him off, Ash knew he earned scratches but Eiji never mentioned that. He only intervened when his rant subdued.

“Sure you ain’t a vet?” He grinned at him. And Eiji’s crinkled eyes were endearing, he felt relieved to see them.

“I wish. Maybe one day.” The cat cooled off slightly and realized Ash was not a threat, still he didn’t approach to be petted. “This is enough for now.” Somehow they both ended on the floor with the cat between their legs as to form a small barrier to prevent him from leaving, and really he didn’t attempt to —he was too enraptured with Eiji to notice his freedom. Eiji brushed his shoe against Ash’s heel and his left hand made a little spasm, biting his tongue at the betrayal of his body he’d rather go after taking enough time.

“Your parents allow you to have pets?” Eiji inquired.

“I don’t live with my father, and my mom’s dead.” He regretted the way he said it only because Eiji’s eyes widened a fraction and the petting on the cat stuttered but he still caught that. Of course Eiji would think he had parents of some sort because of his age. He needed to go.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pried or assumed.” He flushed slightly and was the first to raise, locking the cat inside the cage. “Then, wherever you live you’re allowed to have pets?”

Ash exhaled, then snorted privately. That dumpster had no landlord as far as Ash was concerned, people did far worse things inside so a cat was no bother.

“Yeah. There’s no problem.”

* * *

“Alright! Whenever you’re ready you can take him home.” Eiji said while tapping his fingers against the counter.

It was embarrassing to say this last goodbye was too awkward than the first one. At least on Ash’s side since Eiji was pure sunshine and smiles and positivity. Maybe Ash was just a pessimist or that was his personality, but he couldn’t bring himself to smile that much, not in a way that was sincere. He thought it was common sense or normal to note every ugly detail on everything, rather than smiling blindly through life without a care. He shouldn’t nor couldn’t assume Eiji’s background for the sole smile on his lips and his warm voice —Ash’s head was a constant minefield and he could still manage to breath and pump blood without a stutter.

“So, um… I’ll see you around again?” Eiji offered and one thing Ash could tell and confirm was that Eiji realized the reply was lame by the way clenched his fingers.

“Sure. I’ll try to be around more often.” He said with a shrug. Eiji’s coworker stared at them with a twisted grim expression and to match, once Eiji’s eyes decided to move nervously away, Ash sent him a dirty yet alluring smile. The boy narrowed his eyes but still had a slight blush under them.

Ash leaned forward ready to catch Eiji by surprise. “See ya.” He smiled and Eiji stuttered incoherent words.

He felt two pairs of eyes and forced himself from turning around when he heard the other boy clicking his tongue. “Jesus, when did—“ The door closed behind him.

* * *

The next time was a mistake.

Rather than a mistake, it was a waste of time, heavens knew his patience for people ~~but Eiji~~ ran low each day. He was just used to living in a hurry, a flurry each day he had to make decisions to survive. So the day he decided to indulge when he casually walked the same street and thought of seeing Eiji to ask his opinion on a couple of names for the rough kit —he wasn’t there. Instead, there was the other boy with the ugly glances he kept throwing Ash last time. It was raining outside and it matched the kid’s scowl when recognizing Ash’s blond hair.

“What.” He says. Ash’s eyebrow tilted slightly.

“Alright. Bad service, I see. Didn’t know workers should be this rude.”

“Before you wet and make a mess at the floor with your muddy shoes, at least take your coat. I ain’t the one cleaning that.”

Ash shook his coat and made a show of droplets landing on the floor. The boy’s face took a snarl but it was visible he was trying to contain it.

“Really? I just—“

“I just wonder how you can see me since I can barely see your head. The counter’s too tall, I guess.” Ash shrugged and hung his coat. He smirked when the boy blushed and huffed.

“Piss off.”

“So competent at your job.”

“What do you want.”

Ash looked around pretending to look for something between the chairs and plain walls. “I’m not sure.” The boy scoffed and rounded the counter. He was too young looking and rather than being intimidating, he looked like one of those angry little dogs that barked obnoxiously.

“If you’re looking for Eiji, it’s his day off.” Ash made no mistake of showing any kind of disappointment. He leaned his body against the wall and looked at the kid; closely he looked a bit childish, something in between...

“Are you twelve?”

Honestly, Ash realized he enjoyed teasing the kid since his reactions were funny enough to burst a chuckle out of Ash. This boy —Sing, he noticed on his uniform— was too easy to rile up.

“What are you saying? I’m fourteen! You’re not that older than me, it’s because you look like some old cracker.” Sing wanted to crush his neck, Ash noted when he laughed again.

“Too short,” He huffed. “I want to see my cat.”

Sing crossed his arms and shot him an unimpressed look. “He’s not yours and this is not some hospital —visit hours are closed so.” He flicked his eyes towards the door.

“I believe potential owners are allowed to see their potential pets.” Ash said.

Sing didn’t change his stance. “Even if I wanted to, I’m not allowed. Eiji’s not here so there’s no reason for you to keep bothering me.”

“Fine, goody two-shoes.” He took his coat and didn’t bother to look at Sing. “You should really practice your communication skills.” He knew the boy was fuming and boiling and whatever, but Ash felt he was in a rush anyway. His fun lasted enough.

* * *

“You barely touched your food.” Nadia said with a light voice, not offended at all. Just an observation.

“Ah. Sorry, Nadia. It 's nothing.” He twirled his chopsticks. Shorter’s eyes flicked to the door then back at Nadia. Both shared a scarce glance when thinking Ash wasn’t looking and quickly fell to the same conclusion.

“Don’t worry.” She brushed it off and excused herself quickly without saying where she was going.

“Man, it’s been a while.” Shorter said while stretching his whole body on the chair. He grinned. “I haven’t seen you in weeks! You forgot about me?”

Ash rolled his eyes and felt free to smirk. “I can’t even if I wanted to.”

“Nadia keeps saying I shouldn’t bother you that much. You’re always so busy.” He sighs. Ash slaps him on the shoulder.

“Well, aren’t you?” He remarked since Shorter was in the same line.

He grinned and raised his hands. “I have time to spare for you! Nadia misses you, by the way.”

“Does she.” Ash says after swallowing. “On your behalf too, I guess.” He smirked.

Shorter wrapped a hand on his shoulders. “You already know that, man,” Shorter’s smile was full. “You ain’t getting rid of me that easily.” Both chuckled.

“But hey,” After a couple of seconds. “I know you’ve been wandering somewhere in the streets.” Ash quirked an eyebrow. “Alleys and lone neighborhoods, lonelier than usual.” He elaborated.

He couldn’t lie to Shorter because he didn’t want to and there was no real reason to lie. He wasn’t doing anything questionable.

“Just checking the strays.” He felt like keeping Eiji out, just for a while.

Nadia sat again in time to catch that. “Is that so? Why would you?” 

“Thought animals weren’t your thing.” Shorter said.

“I’m feeling humble.”

“How thoughtful.” Nadia mused. “Might as well find a companion.”

He chuckled. “I might.” And the subject was off the table.

Nadia was ready to burst out and complain about a couple of costumers; three loud and sweaty businessmen moving her around like a headless chicken with orders and complaints. Shorter said in all seriousness she should’ve taken the glock under his pillow and Ash’s hitman offer was there. Nadia laughed it away, saying she might take that offer one day. It wasn’t true.

Later, Shorter took him for a walk.

“So, the business?” Ash said.

Shorter shrugged, hands on his pockets. “So far so good. Nadia is managing the staff perfectly; cook’s not an asshole like the last one. His food is better than mine, surprisingly.”

Ash snorted. “Yeah, surprisingly.”

“What can I say? I’m the best cook in Chinatown —no, New York.”

“I’ll say yes, if that makes you happy.” Ash laughed.

After a comfortable moment Shorter sighed. “Business is fine,” he muttered. “but Nadia wants me to go to school or something like that.” Ash eyes widened slightly.

“Really?”

Shorter nodded. “She's running the restaurant so well she wants me to finish school —or stop getting in trouble. Possibly both.”

“Oh? Shorter with a gown and a white diploma? A fancy black suit and a pretty stuck up lady by your arm?” He teased with a smirk.

“Shut up.” He groaned.

“I’m damn sure you would go to cop school or somethin'.”

“What—“

“Eating donuts all day.”

Shorter looked truly offended. “ _Damn_ if I become a cop. I’ll rather shoot myself.”

Ash laughed loudly when he was pushed roughly by the arm.

“What then?”

Shorter sighed. “I don’t know. I’ve never stopped to wonder what on earth to do. I mean,” He huffed. “I’ve got the restaurant, I need to watch your back since this streets ain’t good for you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I _have_ to.” He insisted. They’ve been here before; Ash saying he didn’t need saving, his issues were his own and Shorter shouldn’t carry the burden —Ash didn’t want him to. And Shorter would say Ash was a hypocrite and so on, friends help each other nevertheless.

“I think it would be nice. A blue gown doesn’t sound so bad.” He admits.

“Nor does the stressful hours of studying for shit you may never use in your life.” He groaned stubbornly.

They sat on the sidewalk, Ash watching people absentmindedly while Shorter sat hunched.

“Sex Ed.”

“Mm?” Shorter looked at him.

“You don’t learn at school how to knock up a girl,” Ash said lightly. “Or roll on a condom.”

“I think they do.” Shorter snorted. “But not really?”

“You’ve got yourself and others to tell you where babies come from.” Ash’s incredulous tone flicked off. “ _Nine years is too young to know what to do with your dick_.” He said to himself.

“...Maybe you’re right.” Shorter said after some seconds.

They kept walking around until Shorter’s pregnancy cravings kicked in and demanded a hotdog stuffed with mustard.

“So you wouldn’t?” He asked between bites.

Ash shrugged. “Hell if I really thought about it. And if I did, it would be pointless.”

“Sure?” Skeptical.

“School involves seeing my old man and I ain’t asking him favors.” He looked to the side. “He’s got enough on his hands, why would I bother him with report cards and permissions to sign.” He rolled his eyes.

“So you never considered something else besides —this.” He pointed to all New York.

“Being hauled around all day and night doesn’t give you time to think about what to do with your life, not even in the next few days.”

He bumped shoulders with Ash then curled an arm around his shoulders and gave a light squeeze. They stood there; Shorter’s fingers twitching every so often were reassuring and he was glad knowing they were warm too.

Only when the sun hit their eyes they moved from place, Ash saying goodbye.

“Ah geez. This means I walked you home?” Shorter said, failing to sound cute.

Ash didn’t bother to hide his cringe. “Who’s voice cracked that time? The girl or yours?”

“At least I got a kiss!”

Ash flipped him off.

Somehow, he was sure on adopting that cat.

* * *

The next time Eiji is finally there. Just a couple of minutes late.

Smile in no record and he’s heading directly to Ash, not to the counter.

“It’s been a while.” He says lightly.

“Not really.” And before he could open his mouth Ash pulled yet another cat —this one old and fat— from somewhere between his jacket.

Eiji’s face is priceless and so gorgeous.

“What. I’m…” He then laughs. “I really need to ask if this is your hobby or you’re planning on rescuing every animal in New York because that would take quite some time.”

Ash wobbled the cat, the feline only grunted almost sleepily. “Busted.”

He gets to pet the cat easily because it’s a housecat he found on a box: I’m Beans and I’m in need of a home. Which was dumb since who was the idiot who thought abandoning an overweight old cat would be better than dropping it here.

“This is Beans.” Eiji looked up. “It wasn’t me, that was on the box.” He added.

“Beans’ so lucky.” Eiji carried him like a giant marshmallow rubbing his belly and scratching its chin, and the cat absolutely adored it by the sounds of it.

Yeah, Beans was a lucky bastard.

Since Beans was malleable, clean and almost lethargic, there was no rush on sending it to a cage yet. Eiji told Ash people never came at early hours and he could spend an hour tending the animals and still nobody would enter.

In other words, they had time.

“I guess it’s too late but,” Eiji rubbed his cheek. “What’s your name? I-I know I should’ve asked sooner but I wasn’t sure you would come here again—“

“It’s fine. I’m Ash.” He twitched slightly when Eiji’s hand suddenly came to view. He grasped it tentatively.

Ash was surprised his palm was smooth. There were no claw marks but still felt slightly calloused. He couldn’t help the bare trace his fingertip made across a hand line once they parted.

“Eiji, but you know that already.” Beans demanded more belly rubs and Eiji indulged him. The cat’s gaze met Ash and he could hear its taunting. Cheeky bastard.

The phrase ‘I came the other day but you weren’t there’ almost left his lips, either way Eiji’s co worker may have told him about it anyway.

“You seem to have an eye for animals, or they have one for you.”

Ash shrugged. “Not really. That kit would be my first pet.”

Eiji’s eyes widened. “Really?” Ash nodded. “You look calm enough around them so I thought you were used to having pets.”

Did he? Ash was sure he looked affected by the animal’s presence. He didn’t feel natural at all.

“That made me feel better.” Ash chuckled. “If you think I’m good, I guess you’re great with them.”

Selfconsciously Eiji’s cheeks flushed. Even Beans noticed the shift in his body by the way he opened one eye to stare at him. Ash was amused and kindly saved him from his bashfulness —caused by him.

“And I hope you’re great with names too. I’ve been trying to come up with some so I need your opinion.”

“Okay. Shoot.”

“Lipoma.”

“Oh, no.” His response was immediate. Ash frowned.

“What? Why not?”

“You really want to feed and coo a cat with that kind of name?” He definitely looked unimpressed and that got Ash cackling.

“He will think it’s a cute name, it’s not like he’ll know what’s that.”

“You’ve got other options?”

Ash chuckled. “I was thinking Whopper, or Max —lazy ass old man.”

“Sounds like you want a fat cat too.” He proved his point by looking at Beans, and Ash had to laugh because yeah, Max was a lazy old man and a fat cat too. He liked that one.

Ten minutes at most had passed. Ash thought it was about half an hour; maybe because Eiji talked excitedly about anything while Ash stared at his small antics, or their mocking jabs and laughs were long and enjoyable. The happy bubble on his stomach almost popped when the door opened and he heard a discreet scoff.

“Ah, Sing! Good morning.” Eiji smiled. The boy nodded back with a small mornin’* and that must have been unusual by the way Eiji frowned.

“Don’t mind me. Carry on, unless you’re shy.” He said without glancing at them and heading straight to the bathroom.

“Hey!” Eiji chided.

“Feisty.” Ash mused, Eiji smiled sheepishly.

“He’s moody, don’t mind him.”

“I don’t.” He rubbed Beans head affectionately. “But I’ll rather go, don’t want you to get scolded or something.”

“Ah, it’s no trouble.” He looked between them. By now Beans was already asleep on the counter unbothered.

* * *

Next time was unexpected.

He felt a growing headache. His eyelids were heavy and any bright frame bothered him. It’s been a while since his brain felt this vulnerable and it’s thanks to his old man trying to pry on his life, he even got Griffin involved in his bullshit —using the ‘think about what your brother would have liked’ card. He kicked a tree impulsively before sliding against it, ignoring the throbbing pain. Like he cared about him, he just wanted to have Ash under his thumb.

He closed his eyes and hoped for the pain to fade trying to keep his mind off the subject. That is until he felt something warm and cold nuzzling his head.

Ash jumped and saw a golden dog smelling the tree rather than Ash’s hair. It raised its leg ready to strike, barely giving him time to jump away; for fucks sake now a dog almost peed on him.

“Buddy!” And the dog dashed away as soon as it came. Ash tilted his head and the smile was immediately. Eiji was sitting on the grass a few feet away from him, he hadn’t looked up to see Ash or his dog and of course he didn’t expect it when Ash walked behind him, poked him with his foot making him jump and shriek weirdly.

“Hello to you too.”

Eiji grumbled something and Ash snorted. “You scared the hell out of me.” He was surrounded by books and notebooks, the dog kept walking away but always keeping an okay distance. “Where were you?”

“Just behind that tree.” He shrugged. “Your dog scared me first.”

“Buddy?” And the dog rushed to him again, licking every part of his face. Eiji chuckled trying to move his face away, hiding it behind his palm. Ash only sat next to him and waited for the kiss attack to finish. “He’s very affectionate, even with strangers.” A pause. “I think he doesn’t know when someone’s a stranger.”

“Am I a stranger then?”

“Definitely not.” He smiled. “Buddy is the reason I want to work with animals, he pulled me out through some bad moments,” he rubbed his ears affectionately. “I owe him.”

Unless Eiji wanted to talk about it, Ash wasn’t about to press on the matter anytime soon. When he said it he looked sad.

“He’s my lifesaver but he doesn’t let people study in peace.” Buddy just licked his hand in return.

“Study? About?”

“Differential calculus.” He sighed. Eiji looked defeated, hair a mess plus Buddy’s attack and paler than normal.

Ash was good at calculus. “That bad?” He hummed.

“Yeah, I can’t really grasp on —anything. I’ve been struggling since day one. I’ll rather do chemistry! It’s way different and ten times more interesting.” He grumbled.

Ash snorted playfully. “Are you a lab nerd, then?” Eiji shoved him half-heartedly.

“I’m not… I prefer sports, actually.” That kind of surprised Ash. He pegged Eiji for a curious kid poking things around with a test tube or something.

“Which ones? Let me guess,” He interrupted and hummed loudly. (Un)intentionally he had stared at Eiji’s arms and shoulders long enough to tell he indeed played some sport. Obviously he wasn’t ripped like some wrestler but his hands were calloused and kind of rough.

“Maybe volleyball. Even basketball —although you’re kinda short for that…” he muttered the last part. He was shoved again.

“Not that short —and no. I mean, I was in volleyball the first months of high school.” He petted buddy. There was that nostalgic face again. “I pole vault,” He shrugged. “I used to do.”

Ash tilted his head tentatively. “But…?”

No look was directed his way, Ash stayed patient to any response. He didn’t dare to touch Eiji, at all.

“Um. You know, accidents happen and,” He rubbed his shoulder anxiously. “Sometimes one miscalculation can screw up your life, I just slipped. I guess I did.”

“And Buddy pulled you out.” Ash said.

Eiji turned with a whole smile, he didn’t look defeated for the storytelling. “He pulled me out.” He gave small kisses on top of the golden dog’s fur.

He decided to flip the subject for his sake. “So there’s only chemistry, calculus and sports at your school? Sounds sketchy.”

Eiji choked and waved his hands. “Ah! Of course there’s a bunch more, the thing is the rest is tiring or boring. There’s nothing to write home about.”

“Not even cafeteria food?”

“Especially cafeteria food.”

Ash rested his head on his palm and smiled fondly. He guessed cafeteria food was as shitty as it was described, maybe one day he would have the chance to taste that and spit it later depending if it was true. He wondered if Eiji thought it was weird of him to ask about school —since the concept wasn’t completely alien to him.

“What about you?”

“Hm? Me?” Ash hummed.

“What do you want to study? Or you do already?”

Shit, honestly, the subject was nagging him. A weird coincidence just like with Shorter it seemed.

Ash gave an honest answer. “I’m sixteen, almost seventeen,” he added. “I just haven’t thought about it yet.”

“No way.”

“Uh huh.”

“No, I mean. I’m sorry!” Ash quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you were older! You look older.”

Ash snorted because that wouldn't be the first time. He was tall, yes. And still growing, Eiji was at least an inch or two taller than him but seemed he stopped growing. He was like those kids who were the tallest in their class by fifth grade but stopped there forever.

“I've always thought I look my age.”

“It’s fine!” Eiji shrugged. “I’ve been told I look younger, several times.” He pointed to his face with a blank look. “Baby face and eyes.”

“Now that you say it; you kinda have a baby face.” Said face scrunched up at the coo on reflex and Ash didn’t bother to hide his laugh. “Don’t worry, your voice changes the whole scenario.”

“Hey! You’re mocking me?” He cleared his throat self consciously.

“I’m serious! It’s deep.”

“It’s not that deep.” Eiji grumbled.

Ash raised his hands. “Wait, that’s you. Your voice is nice,” Shit. Ash needed to fix that phrasing.

Buddy beat him to it by jumping to his lap, figuring his presence by now. Ash raised an arm and rubbed the golden’s neck unsure, Budy then urged him by leaning most of his weight on Ash’s legs. Eiji watched the whole interaction with wide curious eyes. They were amused and shiny.

“Woah,” Buddy slammed his body on Ash, sticking out his tongue while waiting for belly rubs. “Buddy here doesn’t know what’s personal space, ain’t that right?” He huffed and scratched the dog’s belly. Buddy twisted his head from side to side, tail flicking at Ash’s words.

“He’s always been like that.” Eiji was apologetic.

Ash’s lips quirked. “It’s been a while since I petted a dog.”

“What about the strays?”

“A dog that allowed me to pet it. Most dogs I’ve encountered are cranky mutts. Some bark and no bite, fortunately.” He ruffled Buddy’s ears without meaning to, he didn’t realize how loose his body was now.

“So this is a first.”

Ash tilted his head to the side, blond hair falling between. “My old man never liked animals, he said taking care of them was too much and a waste of money.” And Ash wasn’t surprised the man used to say that; he didn't even know how to take care of a child.

“You’re a natural then. Maybe animals look for you.” Eiji said.

Ash smiled but for another reason, since that’s what he thought of Eiji and animals.

Buddy had enough and stomped away, not before stepping over some of Eiji’s notebooks.

“Buddy!” Eiji picked up the notebook and flicked the dirt off the cover, Ash helped him with the others. “You’re a handful.” He sighed.

“This is a handful.”

“Stuck?” Ash asked.

Eiji rubbed his neck. “It’s due tomorrow and I have no clue what I’m doing.” He admitted. “I thought I would make progress while taking Buddy out but…” he sighed.

“...I could help.” Ash offered.

“You know about this?” He had the right to look confused, but he was taught calculus at fourteen, finally it would be useful for once.

“I do. I swear I don’t suck at it, I’m actually good at math,” Ash said. “...I was taught advanced math since my early years.” And tried to mask how uncomfortable he was feeling about it. Thankfully Eiji didn’t notice and nodded, visibly relaxed. Ash was glad he looked more focused on finishing his homework than asking him questions.

Ash wasn’t a fan of using his forced studies but could admit they were useful sometimes. The one thing he could hope for was for him to enjoy knowing. That was knowledge for you: fucking up in exams, sleeping till 3 a.m, truly enjoying whatever subject the teacher talked about —mistakes. Or so Ash thought, he wouldn’t know; what he learned was learnt on automatic. Honestly, he would rather be some uneducated brat than an intelligent dainty kid for adults.

Yet it was worth it with Eiji.

Eiji listed everything he didn’t understand for Ash to analyze his mistakes and start guiding him step by step. As a matter of fact, Eiji wasn’t the best at calculus but tried his best. He focused on everything Ash said, even if he looked embarrassed for wanting the blond to repeat himself, he wasn’t afraid of asking again.

Ash realized he wasn’t uncomfortable as he thought he would be. Eiji’s questions and mistakes were… natural. The blond had no word to label how he felt. Even the way he hummed every time he concentrated was sweet and childish, Ash realized he felt lightweight by the interaction.

He remembered when Griffin used to look over his head and hum to himself every time Ash asked something unexplainable. _Griff, why honey gets all crusty and hard when it’s a liquid? Why are there spots every time I blink? They won’t go away!_ Griffin would hum loudly and either admit he truly didn’t know or tell Ash how honey crystallizes when the lid isn’t closed properly.

“You’re better than my actual teacher.” Eiji admitted.

“That’s obvious.” Ash said.

Eiji chuckled and poked his knee with the pencil. “I’m this close to fully getting it. Sorry, I’m kinda slow at math.”

“Don’t apologize, with that kind of teacher I wouldn’t be surprised if your whole class is struggling. Besides,” He said. “You’re a fast learner.”

Eiji flushed slightly. “I don’t think so, but thanks. I still think it’s because you’re a great tutor.”

Ash fingers squirmed and tried not to look pleased from the praise. “It was nothing.”

Eiji started with the last exercise, he inhaled and exhaled to calm his nerves.

“But I was wondering if you still had any questions or doubts.”

Eiji looked up. Doe eyes daring him to brush a finger between dark lashes.

His reply was: “See you tomorrow here at the same time? Um, you really don’t mind?

Buddy was resting his head on Ash’s legs and wiggled closer to him, eyes never leaving Eiji’s every move. Ash relaxed once he caressed the golden curls on his mane.

He could almost grin. “Yeah. I don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just know both love dogs and cats AND are good with children. They are my definition of domestic fluff


End file.
